


CQD

by beer_good



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen, Prologue, Refugees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: Three-sentence fic: Árni hears the same message sent over the radio over and over again.





	CQD

Written for the [Three-sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html) and  **kiraly** 's prompt "Stand Still Stay Silent, Any Prologue Character(s), radio signals"

**CQD**

From the bridge of the V/S Þor, Árni has seen so many boats by now; from the big cruiseliners that barely notice the waves to tiny open dinghys beating their spray-soaked way west across the ocean, navigating by hope and rumour, desperate for sanctuary.  
  
"ICELAND IS UNDER QUARANTINE - PLEASE TURN YOUR VESSEL AROUND - WE WILL OPEN FIRE - ICELAND IS UNDER QUARANTINE - PLEASE TURN YOUR VESSEL AROUND - WE WILL OPEN FIRE - ICELAND IS UNDER QUARANTINE…"  
  
At least some of them seem to hear him, fewer still believe him and turn back to a dark ocean and the dying world beyond.


End file.
